Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component and a bicycle communication system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a component that is configured to be mounted to a bicycle and a bicycle communication system comprising a plurality of bicycle components.
Background Information
Some bicycles are provided with a bicycle communication system that communicates between a plurality of bicycle components of a bicycle using power line communication technology (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-230714). In such conventional communication system, the bicycle components of the bicycle include, for example, a gear shifting device, a shifting operating device and a display device of a bicycle. Each of the bicycle components typically comprises a power line communication unit, and each comprises a connection part that is connected to a transmission path that transmits electricity. Control signals and display signals are mainly transmitted between the bicycle components by power lines via the connection parts.